Alternate Angles
by I Punch Werewolves 4 Fun
Summary: A One Hundred Percent outtake written for Fandom Gives Back BD1. Let's take a look at what could have happened had Jake not been at the restaurant during chapter one when Edward tries to pop the question.


**Alternate Angles; A One Hundred Percent Outtake**

**By: I Punch WereWolves 4 Fun**

**Site: .net/u/1920202/I_Punch_Werewolves_4_Fun**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Genre: Twilight**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

A/N: Thanks to NikkiPattinson and MuffysWorld for beta'ing this on short notice.

This is an outtake for One Hundred Percent. What could have happened if Jake wasn't at the restaurant to interrupt Edward's attempt at a proposal.

_EPOV_

_"You look lost in thought again, wanna share?" She broke my reverie._

_"Just trying to figure out how I managed to get you to agree to that first date. I still have no clue how you put up with me sometimes," I told her honestly, giving her a playful smile._

_"Hmm," she sighed, pursing her lips, pretending to think about it. At least I hoped she was pretending. "I ask myself that same thing all the time. I mean, I can't believe what I said to you the first time I talked to you at that autograph table." I laughed remembering exactly what she asked me._

_"Yeah, its not everyday I get a girl asking me, 'Can you sign my buddy's Stiffy?' I really thought you were going to kill Emmett when you realized what he'd told you to say."_

_"I was so embarrassed," she muttered, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands. Leaning over I gently pried them away from her face, not wanting her to hide that pink glow._

_"Hey, I don't regret for a minute what you said, although I am glad you were talking about his gun barrel. Besides, it made you stick out more in my mind. I spent the rest of that day walking around the stands and merchandise tents looking for you," I reminisced._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, really," I chuckled, causing a small giggle to fall from her lips. "When I had seen you walk up to the table I thought you were beyond hot. But after you spoke, I knew I needed to find you, to talk to you. And believe me, I was beyond stoked when I saw you out on the field with Em at the awards ceremony. I mean, who knew that big oaf could actually play." She laughed again, the sound slowly fading out as her features became softer._

_"I love you, Edward," she whispered, leaning over the table kissing me tenderly._

_And that's when it hit me. This was the perfect time to ask her. We had just recounted what may have been one of the most awkward first encounters in history, but it suited us just fine. Our conversation about the past was the opening that I had been looking for._

_When she pulled back to sit, I took a in a deep breath. Taking her left hand into one of mine, I just let the words start to flow, knowing that no speech I could have prepared would have been remembered. With one look into her eyes, I started letting everything in my heart spill out._

_"Bella, baby, I love you so much. You are the world to me, more than that, I can't even put into words exactly how much you mean to me." I started reaching into my suit coat to get the ring box, slowly shifting to the edge of my seat. _

"There's something I really want to ask you." Nervously I smiled at her and reached to take her hand. Slowly standing, I brought our joined hands up and kissed her knuckles softly.

I could see the moment she understood what I was about to do. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, only to be covered with her free hand.

"Isabella Swan," I spoke while dropping to one knee, "I have been in love with you since before I had the guts to say it out loud. You have been the center of my world for even longer than that. The first time that I saw you, I knew that there was something special about you, something that I needed in my life. And now," I paused, looking down and trying to focus on all I wanted to say to her. She must have seen the frustration over getting everything right on my face, because she cupped her hand to my cheek.

When I looked back up she had a soft smile on her lips and it was all I needed to see to get myself back on track. "Now, I want make certain that I never lose you. I cannot imagine a future without you, because you are everything to me," I stated with as much conviction as I could and pulled the ring out of my pocket. "I'll promise to love you, protect you and make you happy for forever if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"What was that?" I asked with a huge smile on my face, totally giving away the fact I had heard her. "I didn't quite hear you, baby."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I said yes!"

"I know," I laughed while slipping the ring on. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Once the platinum band was resting on her finger, I pulled her towards the edge of her seat. One arm wrapped around her waist and my other hand wound around her neck and pulled her down to kiss me.

When our lips touched I could feel her smiling, it was mimicking my own. Faintly in the background I could hear clapping and people shouting out congratulations. Pulling away from her lips I let my head rest against hers.

"You have no idea how ridiculously happy you've made me, Bella."

"Yes, I do," she giggled and I pecked her lips again.

"Mmm, those words sound amazing coming from you lips." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "You said 'I do'."

"Oh, I guess I did, but you just said it, too. And let me tell you…" she trailed off, taking a deep inhale. "They sound perfect when you repeat them to me."

I pulled her lips to mine again, kissing her sweetly. With my arms still wrapped around her I stood, bringing her up with me and spun her in my embrace. A throat clearing from behind us forced me to put her down, but I didn't let her go; just pulled her into my side.

An older man in a nice suit stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "Hello, my name is Milos Katsopolis, I am the owner. On behalf of myself and my staff, I would like to wish you both congratulations. And wish you much love and joy in your life together."

"Thank you," I held my hand out to shake his. "I'm very lucky that she said yes."

"Very lucky indeed. I would like to cover your meal for you tonight, dinner, dessert, drinks. You name it, it's on me."

"Thank you, that's very generous of you," I started but Bella cut me off.

"But very much unneeded." She spoke to him, then looked up to me. "I do believe my fiancé and I need to be getting home, soon."

Milos laughed and waved us off. "I figured as much," he explained, then snapped a set of fingers. A waitress came running over carrying two large bags. "I have taken the liberty to have your appetizers packaged to go, as well as some different entrees, dessert and some wine. Greek food is an aphrodisiac after all."

"Wow, Mr. Katsopolis, that is very generous of you. Thank you so much," I reached out and shook his hand again.

"It's nothing. It makes me smile and remember my late, Airlia. I hope you live and love the way we did." He reached out, placing a hand on each of our cheeks, patting lightly. "Go on, now, go and celebrate. But come back often, seeing young lovers warms my old heart."

We thanked him again, then I threw a fifty on the table for the server, before grabbing the bags and Bella's hand and leaving. Once the valet brought my car up, I placed the food in the backseat and held the door open for her.

As she started to lower herself into the seat, I grabbed her and pulled her to me, giving her a scorching kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, licking her lips as she sat down in her seat.

"To hold me over until we get back to my house." I smirked and shut her door.

Before climbing into the drivers side, I sent a quick text to Jasper, telling him to light the candles and get the hell out of my house in twenty minutes. His response was to tell me he stashed extra condoms in my nightstand and that he expected me to use them all.

Driving through the city Bella and I held hands tightly. Every few minutes I would raise our locked fingers and kiss the one wearing my ring.

When I finally pulled onto my street, a bright orange Mitsubishi Eclipse sped by and honked it's horn. My cousin had seemingly just barely gotten everything set up at my house.

After I pulled the car into the garage, I ran to her side to open her door. Once she was standing next to me, I reached in and grabbed the bags. I held her hand walking into the kitchen and set the food on the counter.

"Are you hungry, baby?" I asked pulling her close to me and licking my lips.

"No," she replied slowly, drawing the word out. Lifting to her toes, she pulled my head down and we kissed softly.

"That's probably a good thing, because I don't want to waste anytime on anything else except showing my love to you," I told her, pulling her hips to mine. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, making me groan lightly. Leaning my head against hers I whispered, "Bella, baby, can I make love to you?"

Her eyes slowly opened, looking straight into mine and a sweet 'yes' fell from her lips.

Immediately, I swept her into my arms bridal style and started walking towards my bedroom. The glow from the candles was bouncing off the walls into the hallway. Bella noticed and, with awe in her voice, asked, "What's going on, Edward?"

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you," I told her turning into the bedroom doorway. Her eyes went wide taking in the candles, flowers and petals scattered throughout the space. I placed her on her feet, standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, my God," she whispered. When she turned back towards me, her eyes were slightly glassy.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked. "There's no need for tears, if you don't like it…. "

"No," she interrupted. "I love it all. It's amazing, just a little overwhelming." She shook her head like she was clearing it before smiling up at me. "Take me to bed, lover."

"As you wish." I complied and led her to sit at the end of the bed and took off my jacket. Kneeling before her, I picked her foot up into my hand and started to undo the clasp on her heel. After slipping it off and dropping it to the side, I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her foot and moved to do the same thing on the other side.

Once both of her shoes were shed, I slid my hands up over the top of her legs, stopping and rubbing the outside of her thighs. "You look gorgeous tonight," I told her, leaning in to kiss her lips. "I just wanted to tell you once more before I peeled every piece of clothes from your body."

"Edward," she sighed and moved her hands to start undoing my shirt buttons. Looking down I could see the candle light gleaming off the diamond of her ring as she pushed each button through it's hole.

The sight of it, of my ring adorning her finger, drove me wild. I could barely restrain myself to let her finish her task. Once she pushed my shirt off my shoulders and it fell to the floor, I attacked her mouth with my own.

In the midst of our rough kissing, my hands snaked around to her back to untie the halter neck and started working on her zipper. Her dress was pooled around her stomach when I felt her hands on my belt.

I stood up to give her more room to work the buckle and pull my muscle shirt off. As my pants slipped down to the floor, she leaned in and kissed my stomach. The soft, lingering licks and nibbles around my naval were driving me crazy.

"Lay back," I told her with a thick, throaty groan. As she reclined back onto the mattress I removed her dress. Starring down at her in just her bra and panties, I was mesmerized. "You're so beautiful. So. Fucking. Beautiful."

"Edward," she exhaled breathily, "baby, I need you. Get over here."

Toeing off my shoes, socks and pants I crawled over her on the bed. Settling between her thighs I kissed her hard. Our tongues plunging and twisting, teeth clashing and nipping.

My hands drifted to her breasts, rubbing over the black lace. It caused her to moan and buck her hips into mine. I groaned, hissing out a 'Fuck.'

Bella's hands tangled in my hair, pulling and making me want her all that much more. I moved my lips to her neck; biting and sucking on her soft skin. Slipping a hand under her back, I inched it up and undid her bra clasp.

Before the lace could even hit the floor my mouth was attached to one of her breasts. She tried to pull me back up to her, but I wouldn't budge.

Moving further down her torso, I dipped my tongue into her belly button at the same time one of my hands snaked into her panties. She was wet and warm and the thought of licking her had me continuing even further south.

Once her panties were on the floor with the rest of our clothes I gave in to the urge to taste her. I started slow, licking around her clit and rubbing her entrance but not going inside.

"Baby," she moaned, and pushed my face harder against her. "More, I need more."

Happily I obliged her. Attacking her pussy with new vigor, I plunged two fingers inside her hard. Sucking hard on her and curling my fingers a little earned me the delight of hearing chants of 'oh God' and 'so fucking good'. When she came I felt like the luckiest motherfucker on the planet; she literally screamed my name.

When she settled down, I removed my fingers and rose to my knees. Bella's chest was heaving still; eyes closed and a euphoric smile on her lips. It was one of my most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. It was the reminder of how much I wanted to please her everyday for the rest of our lives.

"Bella," I murmured, not sure what to say to her, just needing to see her eyes. I wasn't disappointed. She looked up at me and sighed.

"C'mere," she said, reaching a hand and pulling me towards her. Our lips met, soft lingering pecks while we stared at each other. With the help of her feet, we shimmed my boxers off, leaving us both naked.

Her hand slipped between us and around my cock. After giving it a few strokes, Bella steadied it near her entrance, slipping the tip in. She pulled away from our kiss just enough that our noses were touching and grabbed my face in her hands. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." I said with the utmost conviction as I slid into her. "So much, Bella, so fucking much."

Slowly, I pulled out, then pushed back in, wanting to savor the feeling of being inside her. With everything I was feeling I knew if I started thrusting away at the beginning, it would be over quick. It was overwhelming, all the love being shared between us. I grabbed her left hand and held onto it. The feel of cool metal against my finger was indescribable.

Bella wrapped her legs around me, shifting her hips to meet mine. "Oh, God, baby," she moaned at the new angle. I would have agreed with her if I could have found a way to form words.

I gripped her thigh in my free hand, bringing it higher against me and started moving a bit faster. The noises falling from her lips were spurring me on, making me feel like king of the world.

"Edward," she panted, pushing on my shoulders, "let me get on top."

I shook my head and slowed down my thrusts. "Just let me love you, Bella. Just let me show you."

"Okay," she choked out. "But later I get to show you."

"You already do, baby. Everyday, every time, you show me. Saying yes to me, that showed me everything." Her eyes clouded with tears before she attacked my lips, kissing me with everything she had.

While it was still filled with love, her kiss set a new pace for me. My hips smacked into her thighs, causing a slapping noise to fill the room. It didn't take long before she was moaning every time I slammed myself into her.

"Baby," she called out, "I'm so close. Just… just keep going. Oh, oh fuck!" She ended on a scream. Using my thumb, I rubbed her clit in hard fast circles, while I continued my relentless pounding. It only took the span of a few breaths before she was screaming out my name and clenching around me.

I could feel myself barreling towards my own orgasm when hers was nearing its completion. Bella, knowing me so well, must have seen how close I was and knew exactly what to do. She leaned up and licked the shell of my ear before sucking it into her mouth and biting it. The tinge of pain from her teeth was the final thing I needed and with a groan I came.

Burying my head in the crook of her neck, I stayed laying still on top of her. When I had caught my breath enough to move, I rolled onto my side and brought her with me. We cuddled close, not speaking, just enjoying being in each others arms.

Bella's eyes were closed, but the smile that had been on her lips since I proposed was still in place giving away the fact that she wasn't sleeping. Leaning forward I placed a kiss on her nose, before pulling back and rubbing my nose against it.

"I'm so happy right now, Bella. And you're to thank for that." She opened her eyes to me, happiness shining in them.

"Me, too. I didn't know you were planning on asking me yet. I knew we wanted that one day, though. I didn't even realize how ready I was or that I even wanted you to propose until I saw you on your knee." She paused briefly before adding, "I love you, Edward, more than I can express."

"I love you, too, Bella." I kissed her sweetly and hugged her tight, letting the quiet settle over us again. As I was drifting off, I whispered, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
